For some time now, substantial attention has been directed to the design, implementation and use of array-based electronic systems for carrying out and/or monitoring biologic reactions.
For example, it has been recognized that electronic biosensors of various types may be used to monitor (or measure) the progress of certain biologic reactions, and that arrays of these sensors may be fabricated using techniques similar to those utilized in the integrated circuits field. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical prior art biosensor 1 may include a biospecific immobilization surface 2 having an immobilized affinity ligand 3 bound thereto, a transducer 4 capable of sensing the occurrence of chemical reactions which may occur between the immobilized ligand 3 and a specific analyte, and an amplification and control unit 5 for filtering, amplifying and translating signals generated by the transducer 4 into various measurements useful for monitoring the progress or occurrence of a selected biologic reaction. Biosensors of the type described above are discussed in some detail in Protein Immobilization, Fundamentals & Applications, R. F. Taylor, ed. (1991) (chapter 8); and Immobilized Affinity Ligand Techniques, Hermanson et al. (1992) (chapter 5).
The fabrication of an array of biosensors is disclosed, for example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/872,582, entitled "Optical and Electrical Methods and Apparatus for Molecule Detection" (published Nov. 14, 1993 as International Publication No. W093/22678, and hereinafter referred to as "the Hollis et al. application"). The Hollis et al. application is directed primarily to biosensory devices comprising an array of test sites which may be electronically addressed using a plurality of conductive leads. Various types of biosensors are described for use at the test sites, and it is suggested that the test sites may be formed in a semiconductor wafer using photolithographic processing techniques. It is further suggested that the test sites may be coupled to associated detection circuitry via transistor switches using row and column addressing techniques employed, for example, in addressing dynamic random access memory (DRAM) or active matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD) devices.
In addition to the biosensor devices described above, several devices capable of delivering an electrical stimulus (or signal) to a selected location (or test site) within a solution or elsewhere, have been developed. As shown in FIG. 2, these devices often include a source 6, such as a current, voltage or power source, an electrode 7 coupled to the current source 6, a permeation layer 8 formed on one surface of the electrode 7, and a biologic attachment layer 9 formed upon the permeation layer 8. The permeation layer 8 provides for free transport of small counter-ions between the electrode 7 and a solution (not shown), and the attachment layer 9 provides for coupling of specific binding entities.
Exemplary systems of the type described above are disclosed in PCT Application No. PCT/US94/12270, which was published in May 1995, and is entitled "Self-Addressable Self-Assembling Microelectronic Systems and Devices for Molecular Biological Analysis and Diagnostics," and PCT Application No. PCT/US95/08570, which was published on Jan. 26, 1996, and is entitled "Self-Addressable Self-Assembling Microelectronic Systems and Devices for Molecular Biological Application," (hereinafter "the Heller et al. applications") both of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The Heller et al. applications describe electronic devices which may be fabricated using microlithographic or micromachining techniques, and preferably include a matrix of addressable micro-locations on a surface thereof. Further, individual micro-locations are configured to electronically control and direct the transport and attachment of specific binding entities (e.g., nucleic acids, anti-bodies, etc.) to itself. Thus, the disclosed devices have the ability to actively carry out controlled multi-step and multiplex reactions in microscopic formats. Applicable reactions include, for example, nucleic acid hybridizations, antibody/antigen reactions, clinical diagnostics, and multi-step combinational biopolymer synthesis reactions.
Additional electronic systems for interfacing with various solutions and/or biologic entities are disclosed in European Patent Application No. 89-3133379.3, published Apr. 7, 1990 and entitled "Electrophoretic System;" U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,343, issued Jan. 3, 1995 and entitled "Electrode Assembly Including Iridium Based Mercury Ultramicroelectrode Array;" U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,495, issued May 24, 1995 and entitled "Microelectronic Interface;" and U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,161, issued Jan. 12, 1993 and entitled "Microelectronic Interface."
Those skilled in the art will appreciate, however, that conventional electronic systems for carrying out and/or monitoring biologic reactions (including the devices described in the above-referenced patents and patent applications) are often bulky, expensive and, at times, difficult to control. Moreover, those skilled in the art will appreciate that, because conventional biologic systems often utilize "off-chip" circuitry to generate and control the current/voltage signals which are applied to an array of test sites, it is often difficult without the use of special equipment to precisely control the current/voltage signals generated at particular test sites. As for those conventional systems which do employ "on-chip" circuitry to generate and control the current/voltage signals which are applied to an array of test sites, in certain cases substantial difficulties have been encountered where it is desired to provide separate and distinct stimuli to selected electrode sites within a large array. One reason for this is that, when single site stimulus specificity is desired within conventional biosensor arrays, that need is often satisfied through the provision of independent signal lines for each electrode site within the array. As a result, conventional biologic systems are often more cumbersome and expensive than is desirable.
In view of the above-noted limitations of conventional biologic systems, it is submitted that an improved biologic system which utilizes a minimum of "off-chip" circuitry and enables the use of large arrays of electrode sites while providing for very precise control of the voltages/currents delivered at a given electrode site, would be both useful and desirable.